


Day 13 - Mistletoe

by CosmoKid



Series: 2018 Rarepair Advent Calendar [13]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, F/F, First Kiss, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 15:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16977087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmoKid/pseuds/CosmoKid
Summary: Clary blinks and then almost like they planned it, they both glance up in unison to see that they are in fact under mistletoe.“Again? Really? This is the fifth time,” she sighs, letting her head fall back down so her gaze is on Maia again.





	Day 13 - Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> you know, deciding to do 25 ficlets in the month leading up to your exams is a bad idea, especially when youre taking a module you dont understand at all, but hey, im home for christmas and have a bit more time now so heres a longer ficlet

“Hey Luke,” Clary says, weaving through various people she doesn’t really know so she can get to Luke. “Why is there so much mistletoe in the bar? I’ve got stuck under it four times now, three of which were Jace.”

“Maybe you should be more aware of your surroundings?” Luke suggests in a light tone. She knows it’s a joke, but she’s too grumpy about having had to kiss Jace three times tonight to laugh. He sighs as he searches her unchanged face. “I don’t know, kiddo, I got called into work, and Simon and Isabelle offered to finish decorating for me. This is their doing.”

Clary deadpans, _of course it is._ She huffs and Luke just rolls his eyes at her.

“Come on, it can’t be that bad,” he tells her and she just raises an eyebrow. “Okay, maybe it is. Why don’t you take a break and get a drink?” 

She huffs but does as he says after he raises his own eyebrows at her. He’s right. Jace is just being extra insufferable tonight and she cannot handle another stupidly forced kiss under some stupid plant hung from the ceiling. There has to be at least fourteen of them hung up. 

Shaking her head, she walks towards Maia who seems to be free which is quite rare for a bartender. Clary would know; she’s recently found a lot of solace in Maia and has begun to look forward to talking to Maia whenever she comes into the bar. She’s a very good conversationalist and they seem to have more in common than Clary first thought. Plus, Luke seems to be elated that his two almost-adopted daughters are getting on.

She’s immediately greeted with a “Hey you,” and a bright smile on her face. It’s a very pretty smile with her eyes crinkling a little.

“Hey you yourself,” Clary grins as a warm feeling spreads in her chest. 

Maia opens her mouth to respond, probably to ask what Clary wants to drink, but she’s interrupted by a maybe-drunk shout of “YOU’RE UNDER THE MISTLETOE!”

Clary blinks and then almost like they planned it, they both glance up in unison to see that they are in fact under mistletoe. 

“Again? Really? This is the fifth time,” she sighs, letting her head fall back down so her gaze is on Maia again. 

“Maybe fifth times the charm, Fray,” Simon says, seeming to have come out of nowhere to stand beside her. She glances at him and rolls her eyes. “You’ve got to kiss, thems the rules.”

She turns her gaze back to Maia, _again_. The other girl shrugs, looking a little like she doesn’t really know what to do. Clary shrugs back, trying to convey her own cluelessness as to what to do through her facial expression. It seems to have done the job when Maia snorts. It’s hard not to smile or laugh with Maia when she does that, but Clary’s too aware of them having drawn a small crowd to really give herself the small moment of happiness.

Within that small interaction, the small crowd have taken up a chant of “Kiss, kiss, kiss!” Clary is only just able to keep herself from turning around to hit someone.

Maia shrugs again, this time in defeat. She raises her an eyebrow in question and Clary bites her lip before nodding. They both lean in slightly as the chanting gets louder and louder and louder until their lips touch. Although she was aware of it happening, it’s still a surprise when it happens. It’s a hesitant kiss, but it’s nice. Her heart is thudding in her ears and her stomach is full of butterflies and yet there’s a warm feeling spreading in my chest. It’s good. She hadn’t expected it to be _this_ nice. It’s amazing.

It’s another surprise when they pull away, Clary having gotten lost in the kiss a little. That's never really happened for her before, not with any of her ex-boyfriends. 

She stares at Maia, lovesick. Maia grins, “That… we should do that again.”

“Yeah, yeah, we should uh, we should definitely do that again,” she stutters out, her subpar kisses with Jace completely forgotten after _that kiss_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> come scream with me on [tumblr](https://cosmo-k-i-d.tumblr.com/%22)  
> Happy Holidays!


End file.
